Darkened Heart
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Ikuto had been gone for 2 years and in those 2 years Amu's family had died, and she had gone to work for Easter. What happens when Ikuto comes back and Amu is totally completely evil? I DO NOT OWN SHUGA CHARA. ONLY THIS STORY. WARNING: SOME REFERENCES TO CUTTING, SOME SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

Amu's eyes were wide open and her breath was short. She was collapsed on the ground, her whole face stuck into the moment of terror. She didn't risk breathing, lest it made everything seem more real. They diiiied Amu, they diiiied. They did die didn't they? Her parents and little sister were dead and it was all her fault. Why on this day did she decide to go to the store, when she knew. She knew Easter was after them. WHY? Why?

"Now Amu," Amu turned her head slowly, her emotions dead, "you have no other place to go," she leveled her gaze on the person in front of her, he was a part of Easter. "Join us Amu," He held out his hand.

She felt such disgust and anger, they thought she would just join them, after what they did! They were itiotic if they thought...that. Though she did have no where to go and...who would take her in. She was the cool n' spicy Hinamori Amu. No one wants a kid that doesn't act like a kid.

Her body was shaking, she could feel it. She was so selfish wasn't she? Her family just died and she was thinking of how scary it would be to destroy kokoro eggs. Though...why were they allowed to be happy? Why couldn't she?

Staring up at the man with the smirk on his face she hesitantly lifted her hand off the ground. Catching her breath, she laid her hand in his surprisingly warm one. A simple "yes" shouldn't have felt so life changing, so hard to say.

Hinamori Amu shook her head roughly, clearing the memories from her head. She didn't need to be reminded of that! She had a job to do now. Shaking her pink hair out of her face she held out one hand. Turning her head to the side she looked at her chara, Ran. Where before Ran had been pink, bubbly, and cheerful. This Ran was now in a black cheerleading outfit, one with blackcombat boots, and pink hair held with two twintails held with a black heart barret.

Ran smirked, "Amu-chan chara nari?"

Amu nodded slowly. "Watashi no Kokoro, unlock!" She shouted, being enveloped in a black and red swirl of power. "Chara Nari, Amulet Dark Heart!" The familiar feeling of having her heart open swirled through her, and she smirked. Not because she was particularly happy but because this was her personality with Ran. She was evil, the kind of evil that was almost insane.

The black and red swirl disappeared, and in its place stood Amu. She still couldn't help looking over her outfit, she was wearing a black version of her original chara nari with Ran. The major change was her eyes which were a hypnotising shade of purple. She giggled insanely covering her mouth with her glove clad hands.

Glancing down from her perch on the cliff, Amulet Dark Heart was excited. There were innocent people everywhere! "Amu don't forget our goal, find the embryo!" Rolling her eyes Dark Heart pushed her master's words out of her head. She honestly did not care.

"Hop...Step...Jump!" Saying the familiar words Amu jumped from her cliff. She had a brief second of enjoying the wind rushing through the air before she landed lightly on the ground.

Gasping, a crowd formed around her.

"Miss, Miss, how did you do that!"

"Sugoi!" (Awesome)

The familiar terms, how many times had people asked that? She smirked and raised her head

"Everyone.." Her voice was rich and perfect, so hypnotising. The crowd stared at her, their eyes beginning to glaze over. "How about I show you some more of my moves." She aimed a wink at the crowd and a dark aura hung above their heads. She began to dance. Holding her hands to her sides, she winked. Holding her hands out, she held their gazes. Darkness pulsed from her eyes, causing their heart eggs to pop out. She gave them a once-over. No embryo. Shaking her head, she giggled. What pathetic people.

Ran, who had undone the chara nari, whispered in her ear, "Amu, the guardians are coming."

Amu stilled, she had not seen the guardians since that night. Even though she had wished to avoid them, there was really no way she could. Sighing heavily she said "Let them come."

"Are you sure Amu-Cha-"

"Hai Ran I am sure," Amu said with an air of finality.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia."

"Yes Amu-chan." The 4 charas she had called for prepared themselves. It was times like these Amu liked them to be perfectly silent. They even had to erase their presence from the chara radar.

Erasing their presence also made them invisible to everyone but Amu. Rolling her shoulders, Amu turned around, already knowing they were there.

She noticed Tadase first. He was wearing the same outfit he always did. He still had that innocent expression on his face, though only Amu and the guardians knew of his...other personality. Kiseki was right next to him, a haughty smirk on his tiny chara face.

Rima was standing next to Tadase, for she was the queen chair. She still had that stoic expression. Kuskusu was next to her giggling silently.

In the back were, Kairi and Yaya. They hadn't changed much either. She supposed she was the only one of the 'guardians' that had changed. Even though she wasn't in that childish group anymore. She had actually grown up a lot during her time with Easter.

"Ara ara, what are such immature looking kids doing here." Amu narrowed her gaze on them, smirking beneath her hood.

Tadase growled at the insult. (Amu couldn't help her smirk from growing). "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK IN SUCH A WAY TO A KING!"

With the way the guardians were speaking she assumed that they did not recognize her as Hinamori Amu. Which was just as well, she didn't need them trying to turn her over to the "good" side. Honestly she didn't recognize herself much either. She had changed her style quite a lot and always wore a black cloak, the hood was always up, just in case anyone noticed her and remembered her as Amu.

"Oh my, what a nasty temper you have there." She turned to the rest of them. "Please control your leader."

Rima sighed loudly, "It is not my job to take care of him."

Standing on the street, Amu and the guardians just stared at eachother, Amu was still smirking. The guardians were in a formation, Amu guessed that Kairi had been the one to decide formation was needed. Judging the distance between them, Amu made a plan. Opening her mouth, fully planning to speak. "A-

"Oi, what are the guardians doing here?"

Shit!

There was no way Amu could forget that deep voice, Ikuto.

What was Ikuto doing here?

Hadn't he been gone for 2 years?

There was no way in hell Amu could continue her job now. His voice invoked so many memories. Most of which were him flirting with her, and her blushing as bright as a tomato.

The other ones were slightly more calm, their night at the abandoned amusement...or when Ikuto had confessed his love to her…or even when….

Amu shook her head and growled low in her throat. She could so not afford to think like this. She worked at Easter now, the naive and innocent, optimistic girl was gone. She would never come back. No need dredging up memories she didn't need.

Regaining her composure Amu finally noticed that the guardians were being quiet and she was about to look up. The air shifted, Amu by instinct jumped out of the way, pulling Miki into a chara nari.


	2. Chapter 2

The chara nari was over in a flash and Amu looked up. She hoped she wasn't too easily recognized. She was literally just wearing a darker version of her old chara nari with Miki. She just hoped that they would be in denial about her doing this...stuff.

The first thing she noticed when she looked up was Ikuto holding out his claws, she narrowed her eyes at him, even though she could feel her heart speeding up.

"Well that wasn't very nice, was it?" She hissed out.

He smirked, "Well the vulnerable moments are the moments a cat usually strikes."

Amu bared her teeth at him, even if she had at one point loved this man, she still had a Job to do.

She gave him a quick once over, searching for any signs of a weakness. Then a smirk crossed her features. Settling into the calm mind set that was Miki she had been able to see the weariness of his features.

The dark circles around his azure eyes, and the way he was shaking. His eyes looked particularly sad, and she forced away the traitorous thoughts of wanting to hold him.

"Oh my is the little kitty cat tired, I wouldn't want to ruin your cat nap. Having fun in that little gazebo of yours?" Amu instantly froze, _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

She wasn't supposed to know that much about him! She was supposed to be a stranger!

Ikuto had frozen too, his thoughts seemingly running a mile a minute. She couldn't help the expression of panic that crossed her face. Had he seen her hair. Maybe she was too recognizable! She had made a huge mistake!

Amu looked back up and noticed the movement of his lips symbolizing the A, and she bolted. Using her chara nari with Miki she created wings with the brush. Disappearing into the night, not hearing the strangled "Amu" that was whispered between pale lips of the man she had once loved.

Amu paced back and forth in the middle of her dark apartment. She was such an _idiot! _ How could she have done something so stupid!? It was him. Her head snapped up and she waved her finger a little. It was that idiot cat. He did this to her. He made the normally composed girl snap!

She frowned, oh. Oh, thats why. It was probably just force of habit. She couldn't really still harbor feelings for him. He had been gone for far too long for that. Her face dropped as a memory resurfaced in her brain. She remembered...she remembered how much it had hurt when he left…

_Amu settled herself on the bench in the dark park, a blank look on her face. A finger twirling absentmindedly in her hair. Or..at least thats what it looked like. Inside she was screaming. It had been a full year that Ikuto had been gone. In all that time he had neither called or written. _

_She couldn't help but think...maybe he had…forgotten her. It was a possibility and Amu's heart cried out at the thought. A strangled feeling gripping her throat. He would never forget her...right? I mean he had promised, right? She couldn't help the image that gripped her mind._

_A strange faceless woman. A beautiful faceless woman standing next to Ikuto and stroking his arm as he laughed and leaned closer…_

_She sobbed out a bitter laugh. That seemed much more truthful than her deceiving herself into believing he was coming back. There was no way he would. I mean who was she, Hinamori Amu, to compare with all the other girls. The pretty ones who could blush and smile. Amu could only smirk or give off a haughty snort. The adorable girls who could make the sweetest noise. Amu sounded like a dying cat when she sang, and she could only give out "hmpths" of contempt. _

_She sobbed harder as the thoughts continued. Why? She snorted through a particuarly painful sob and started laughing hysterically. Why would he ever like me? She laughed louder, more crazier. It was all a delusion! A childish wish that I had dreamed to be real!_

_Sobs and laughs continued to plague her body and she gasped breathless, feeling on the verge of a panic attack. Her heart stuttered painfully and she stilled. Pathetic Hinamori Amu...I am so pathetic, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she smiled painfully and reached into her jacket pocket. Just once more, she thought, once more._

_Closing her eyes, she rolled up her sleeve and lowered the knife slowly to her wrist. Clenching her teeth she screamed loudly and slashed her wrist. Screaming louder as the pain flooded through her veins. She pressed down harder, harder still. Smiling as the blood slipped down her palm onto the dark ground. This, this was her only escape. Her only real way of showing her sadness. Pathetic Hinamori Amu…_

Amu resurfaced from her memory and started as she realized she was running her finger down the scars on her wrist. She jumped and looked around guiltily, feeling even in the safety of her own apartment, that someone may have seem them. Even the directors of Ikuto had no clue what she used to do. She had stopped, but sometimes she still craved for the calm of a knife in her hand. The calm of blood dripping sluggishly down her arm.

The memory had served a purpose. Now she was sure. Ikuto did not deserve her feelings. Ikuto did not **need** her. She would just continue in the way she had been. So taking a deep breath, Hinamori Amu raised her fingers. "Miki," she called.

"Yes, Amu-chan." Miki replied back, not even stunned at Amu's abrupt mood change.

Amu turned to the right where Miki was lying with a smirk on the blood red bed. "Watashi no Kokoro…" Miki smirked knowing exactly what Amu was doing. Whenever Amu got in these moods, she character transformed with Miki, and Miki could do whatever she wanted to Amu. Make Amu see whatever she wanted. Miki's now dark heart loved it!

A whispered last phrase… "Amulet….Dark...Spade…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amu awoke the next day on the ground, stifling a groan as she rubbed at her sore back she stood up. Stumbling she collapsed back to the ground, feeling weak.

Miki chuckled darkly her eyes glittering, "Maybe I tormented you a bit too much Amu?" She said it mockingly, a dangerous lilt to her voice. Amu looked up at Miki her once honey eyes staring deadeningly through her.

"No," Amu whispered calmly, no hint of emotion in her voice, "It helped, I feel nothing now. I can finish my job and I'll be fine even if-if Ikuto comes back."

She stood up again and grabbed at the wall for support. She felt ill but she was used to it. She gestured toward Ran and felt the power of the chara change flow through her. In an instant she went from pain filled to excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. All her thoughts from before vanished and her heart craved fun.

"I think…little kitty needs to be paid a little visit." She laughed and turned towards her charas. Ran looked utterly delighted and was practically vibrating. Miki looked like she felt calm but Amu noticed the gleam in her eyes. Su was in the corner of the room giggling madly. Dia. Dia was the scariest one, Amu thought. She could hear little notes coming from Dia's mouth. A tiny creepy song.

_A heart filled sigh_

_A wish long gone_

_I know you're not here_

_Not really_

_And I am dark_

_My long gone dream_

_I will tear you into shreds_

_I will break you_

_You shall never live happily again_

Amu sighed in pleasure. Glad for her charas who always kept her from being weak. She dressed in a black shirt and jeans. Then she pulled her pink hair into a ponytail.

She opened the door and felt the familiar presence of her charas perching on her shoulder. Ran ended the chara change and Amu felt the numb feeling return. Though she still shivered as the taint of Ran still resided within her very heart.

She moved quickly, her pink hair swaying in its ponytail. She knew she had to do this quick because she had a meeting with the director in an hour. So she quickened her pace even more. Her heart beat faster in excitement and she stilled. No, it couldn't be excitement at seeing him. It was just excitement at being able to play with him...right?

So upon reaching the green shade of the park she headed straight up the hill. When she approached the gazebo she heard the strains of music that always sounded Ikutoish. A malicious smirk crossed her lips. _Oh little kitty, little kitty. The time has come for you to break._

"Oh look at the little blue haired kitten." The second those words left her mouth Ikuto stilled. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. He turned slowly towards her and his eyes traveled her whole figure.

"A...Amu?" His voice was shaky and she reveled in it. Finally her revenge had come.

"Well, well. I suppose you are right. I am Amu!" She giggled and spun around.

His eyes lit up, "Amu I misse-"

She leveled her eyes on him and something about her expression must have shocked him because his words trailed off. "While I may be Amu…" She sauntered over to him, pressing her hand against his chest, and lightly dragging her nails through his skin. She could feel his shivers and she loved it. "I am not the Amu you once knew." She caressed his cheek and turned her face towards him noticing his shocked expression.

His face hardened and he glared. "You are not Amu. Amu would never do something so evil! Amu wouldn't mess with people's emotions."

"Oh but honey you broke me first! You said you loved me and then you leave! With absolutely no contact!"

"I had to find my father!" Amu laughed emotionlessly, her earlier playful mood disintegrated. "Thats an excuse and you know it. You just wanted to find someone prettier, you wanted an actual girl. One who could giggle and wouldn't close herself off from you. Well news flash, I am done with you! I have been done with you! Besides I like being evil. The darkness is sooo fun!"

Her playful mood came back and she skipped backwards away from him. She could still feel her heart beating painfully but she didn't care. She pushed it to the back of her mind. "Oh and another thing, Easter says that your father is dead."

His eyes widened and he gasped. "Y..you work for Easter?"

Amu laughed, "What you think I could have lived without some form of job!"

Amu giggled again and grabbed Miki. Holding her by the neck she commanded a chara nari. The second Miki's emotions touched hers she was gone. Her darkness being exploited and her fears being painted.

The images flashed before her mind and she fell back. _Miki...I didn't..want this_

A hollowed laugh was all she could hear. _But Amu...I think its fun. You wanted to break him, right? Show him. Show him your darkness._

Amu's body tightened and she screamed. Anguish pouring from her body. Her eyes darkened and her body spasmed. Ikuto threw himself at her, grabbing her body and screaming her name.

Ikuto with other women. The guardians shunning her. Fire. Ash. Ami's body. Her parents' bodies. The flashed before her eyes and screams resounded. Loud noises. Fears.

She choked and sobbed. Her body growing numb….


	4. Author's Note

I AM SO SORRY! I am like the worst at updating. I will not be able to work on Darkened Heart until I finish this story. This will be a oneshot and is Amuto. It is called Purrrrr and I promise when I post that I will get started right away on Darkened Heart. So sorry for those who want to know what happens but I will be back soon on this story. I am trying to make Purrrr a lot longer, that way I can explain in more detail. I am also trying to practice my writing a lot more and trying to get better at it so I will be back! By the way I'm talking it seems like I won't work on this for at least a month, but that is not the case! I will try to have Purrrrr finished by next week! Maybe sooner if I have a lot of inspiration! .


End file.
